


Moments

by i_was_you



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Community: 1sentence, Fluff, M/M, Post-Low Chaos Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_you/pseuds/i_was_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy moments in and out of the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

#01 - Comfort

After a bout of brain fever, Piero would wake up warm underneath a blanket, which he never remembered taking.

#02 - Kiss

Sokolov's iron will shattered, he grabbed Piero by the shoulders, pressed his mouth to Piero's chapped lips, and almost pulled back in surprise when he felt the other man's mouth open to him. 

#03 - Soft

Piero was surprised at how soft Sokolov's beard was against his skin.

#04 - Pain

“You're bigger than I thought,” Sokolov groaned and Piero froze, blushing furiously.

#05 - Potatoes

Piero managed to generate electricity from a simple potato, but it wouldn't be enough to power the whole city.

#06 - Rain

Sokolov jolted awake from a nightmare, and spent a long time listening to Piero's heartbeat mixed in with the sound of the rain outside. 

#07 - Chocolate

“It's traditional,” Piero mumbled, his face as red as the hearts and roses on the chocolate box.

#08 - Happiness

Long hours spent working at the laboratory, scientific debates and falling into the same bed - Sokolov was sure that was true happiness.

#09 - Telephone

“Get up here,” Piero whispered into the phone and Sokolov grinned to himself mischievously.

#10 - Ears

Sokolov grabbed a bottle of acid and smashed it on the side of the Weeper's face, burning its ear and earning its wrath, but at least Piero was safe. 

#11 - Name

“A-Anton,” Piero murmured, his hands grasping the back of Sokolov's shirt.

#12 - Sensual

Piero was not a sensual sight by any means, but Sokolov nevertheless felt himself harden at the sight of the man lounging on the bed, bathrobe about to fall open. 

#13 - Death

The image of Piero with blood flowing from his eyes haunted Sokolov for a long time after he woke up.

#14 - Sex

Piero was clumsy and nervous at first, but a little encouragement and he could make Sokolov gasp and moan.

#15 - Touch

The soft touch turned into Sokolov caressing Piero's hand over the book. 

#16 - Weakness

Sometimes, Piero would try to work through a bout of brain fever and end up fainting.

#17 - Tears

"I would never," Sokolov whispered, feeling moisture gather in his eyes as the image of Piero bled away, leaving only a puddle of blood.

#18 - Speed

They were working against time, against the total collapse of the city, but the two brightest minds of Dunwall made rapid progress. 

#19 - Wind

A gust of cold wind blew Piero’s new hat into the river, and Sokolov ended up falling after it in an attempt to fish it out.

#20 - Freedom

Life under the young Empress’s rule was good, and the Abbey didn’t dare pester them for their obvious relationship. 

#21 - Life

Sometimes Piero feared it was all a fever dream from which he'd wake into a more dreary and lonely existence. 

#22 - Jealousy

Sokolov didn’t notice Piero’s glare as he praised young Lord Worthington’s intellect.

#23 - Hands

Sokolov had an artist’s hands, Piero an inventor’s, and they fit together perfectly.

#24 - Taste

A bitter taste hit Piero's palate, making him gag and cough, while Sokolov petted his hair and shoulders. 

#25 - Devotion

"You could have been killed," Piero hissed as he scrubbed Sokolov's wounds clean. 

#26 - Forever

Piero knows it won't last forever, nothing except the Void does, and sometimes he sinks into deep despair over it all. 

#27 - Blood

Blood from the eyes, from Piero's eyes, that was Sokolov's worst nightmare. 

#28 - Sickness

"I told you so," Piero said gently and offered Sokolov a glass of water, while the Royal Physician vowed to himself he'd never drink that much brandy again.

#29 - Melody

A lilting waltz drifted through the air into the garden, and Sokolov pulled Piero in a simple Tyvian dance. 

#30 - Star

It was a clear night, stars shining through the laboratory's glass roof, and Sokolov realised that for the past ten minutes, he had been staring at Piero in the starlight rather than the blueprints. 

#31 - Home

Piero hadn't ever thought he'd live in a nice area like Kaldwin's Bridge, or with the man he had thought his mortal enemy. 

#32 - Confusion

Sokolov stared at Piero mouth agape, until realization dawned on him: “You're jealous, aren't you?”

#33 - Fear

The only fear Sokolov felt was for Piero as he lunged between the man and an enraged Weeper.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

There was a flash and an echoing roar of thunder just as Sokolov was about to point out a detail on a blueprint, and both scientists jumped closer to each other. 

#35 - Bonds

They didn’t wear rings for fear of them being destroyed by chemicals; instead, Sokolov painted a picture of two simple wedding bands and hung it in the laboratory.

#36 - Market

The blockade was finally over, so Sokolov dragged Piero to the market to stock up on art supplies.

#37 - Technology

They were scientists, gods of technology, but deep down Sokolov dreaded that all of their efforts were in vain.

#38 - Gift

Instead of flowers, they would give each other tools - the one time Sokolov found and bought actual flowers, Piero couldn’t stop sneezing.

#39 - Smile

It was Piero’s nearsighted, shy little smile that Sokolov found completely irresistible.

#40 - Innocence

“You mean you’ve never-- what did you do during your Academy years,” Sokolov asked Piero, whose face had turned a deep red.

#41 - Completion

The prototype finished, Piero could finally collapse into bed and fall into a dreamless sleep.

#42 - Clouds

Clouds had slowly gathered in the sky throughout all afternoon, and they broke into torrents of rain as night fell, and the two scientists had to huddle under a coat as they exited the laboratory. 

#43 - Sky

The sky turned a brilliant orange and gave the laboratory a golden glow, making Sokolov want to paint the scenery.

#44 - Heaven

Piero hoped they would stay together even after death, as with Sokolov even the Void could be heaven. 

#45 - Hell

The Abbey promised them a dreary punishment after death, but after seeing Pandyssia and the Void, no threat from the Overseers could compare.

#46 - Sun

Sokolov groaned at the first rays of the sun and pulled all of the blankets over himself.

#47 - Moon

The moon was already high in the sky as the two scientists strolled arm in arm towards home.

#48 - Waves

Waves, waves, endless waves that turned Piero pale and sick - going to Tyvia was no picnic, even though Sokolov attempted to mix him an antidote to seasickness. 

#49 - Hair

Piero tangled his fingers into Sokolov's mane, tighter and tighter, until he came undone with a whimper and his grip loosened into a caress.

#50 - Supernova

Sometimes Piero would see stars and flashing lights before brain fever, and then Sokolov would hold him, like an anchor that kept his feet on the ground while his head reached for the cosmos.


End file.
